


Frustration

by ReinyDay



Series: Omega Alpha (Digimon Series) [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digital Monsters X-Evolution
Genre: Comedy, Dukemon is a tease, Dukemon knows, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, Mentions of Intercourse, Omegamon has needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReinyDay/pseuds/ReinyDay
Summary: In which Omegamon has needs, Dukemon knows and Alphamon has a surprise coming.





	Frustration

Omegamon vented a strong breath out, catching the attention of the crimson knight who flew beside him. Dukemon knew it had been a long month for the two, their latest mission taking up a considerable amount of time, but it wasn’t anything worse than what they had used to get from Yggdrasil.

Sure, if one accounts in the frustration of constantly sleeping with one eye open for a month and the fruitlessly, tiresome days spent searching for a sole digimon within the giant expanse of a desert with only two individuals for the job, Dukemon wouldn’t put it past anyone to be tired and worn down. _However_ , again, it was nothing harsher than what they used to receive, which brought no reaction from the white knight before. Certainly nothing he’d ever seen make the fusion express any form of exhaustion.

Then again, he didn’t usually see much ‘expressions’ from Omegamon in the first place. So of course, this would pique the virus-type’s curiosity.

“Something wrong?” Dukemon asked, picking up his speed to match the white knight’s side.

Omegamon glanced his head over in confusion. “What?”

“You sighed.”

“… Did I?” The vaccine turned back forward, his eyes blinking a few times under the helmet. The small movements didn’t escape the other knight sight either.

“ _Yes_ , you did. Tired?” The fusion shook his head. “Bored?” Another shake. “In thought?” A third shake.

A moment of silence passed as Dukemon crossed lines over the possibilities listed in his head after each. And with only one left he could think of, his lips moved before thinking.

“Ah, sexually frustrated then.” Dukemon said, the line coming out more like a statement then a question and had the desired effect. The white knight whipped his head over towards his friend with an incredulous look set while the embarrassment slowly seeped in.

The crimson knight could sympathise with any digimon when they… _miss_ their mate, and it was no secret to the virus-type about the affair between the black and white knights. But because of that, the two leaders would suffer Dukemon’s constant teasing of the relationship until further events change that.

“Dukemon!” Omegamon exclaimed, finally the right response settling in.

“What? It’s alright to be  _needy_ after a month’s separation. Truthfully, I find it romantic.” Yes, he knew the comment was inappropriate and unneeded, but whoever said centuries of battles and evolutions would have his humour linguistics age horribly? Plus, it’s always fun to poke for a response.

A furious blush overcame the Omegamon as in response, the fusion sped up exponentially, leaving the conversation in comedic air. Dukemon observed with a satisfied grin plastered on his face, knowing full well of the tinge under the other knight’s helmet.

* * *

 

After another hour of soaring, they had finally returned to base, quickly greeted by the Knightmons standing guard outside the gate before they proceeded in. It was nightfall already and both abruptly agreed upon arrival to hand in the reports tomorrow morning. Dukemon didn’t miss the moment to throw another jab, claiming Omegamon would be ‘reporting’ to Alphamon beforehand.

Almost immediately after said comment, the fusion stomped away from his old friend, hearing a faint laugh from where he left the crimson knight.

 _‘Sexually frustrated? Where in the world does he come up with these perverted thoughts?’_ Omegamon thought, his legs unconsciously taking him to the opposite end of the base, where his especially untouched room _wouldn’t_ be.

As a matter of fact, by the time he snapped back to reality, he found that he had already made it to the end of the corridor where his partner’s room would be. And still before realisation of any action his body processed, he’d already disassembled his arms into 1s and 0s, leaving a pair of gloved arms knocking twice on the door. (Because Yggdrasil actually cared to give him hands in this story.)

Within the minute, the door clicked unlock and slowly peeled away to reveal the sight of the illustrious leader of the Royal Knights, freed from his heavy armour and revealing pale like skin and contrastingly smaller body size than many would expect of the Aloof Hermit. The long-sleeved v-neck and sweatpants didn’t help either as it just continued to reveal how skinny the knight was.

Then again, most do not have the privilege of coming to his room late at night or even having seen Alphamon, Lord of the Empty Seat, outside of his suit.

His ruby eyes blinked surprisingly for a moment as they met emerald green of no other than his mate. “Omegamon? You’re back? What are you-”

The moment the white knight had set eyes on his partner, most essentially their exposed skin, a switch flicked off in his head as he hushed his body inside while he lifted Alphamon, with ease now without the usual armour, and snapped the door shut behind himself.

As he pushed both their bodies onto the queen-sized bed, he could not help but notice the growing heat of his leader below him and the moans drawn from his soft touches.

* * *

 

Tomorrow morning, both were unceremoniously late to the meeting and Alphamon walked with an ache in his back and mark covering his neck, fortunately hidden by the armour. What only made the embarrassment for the two even worse was the roaring laughter of Dukemon on the other side of the room when he saw the black knight walk.

 _‘I thought so!_ ’ The crimson knight giggled in the back of his head, taking the line to now be his new favourite.


End file.
